There Goes My Life
by royal destiny
Summary: Trunks has a daughter and now is faced with being a father. How will he handle the milestones that come along with it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ There Goes My Life_.

Song:_ There Goes My Life_ by Kenny Chesney.

**song** "talking"

**There Goes My Life **

**All he could think about was:**

"**I'm too young for this**

"**Got my whole life ahead.**

"**Hell, I'm just a kid myself:**

"**How 'm I gonna rise one?"**

Trunks went inside Capsule Corp scared as could be. He went into the kitchen and saw his mom making a late night snick. So he went up to her.

"Mom…."

Bulma immediately turned around and hugged him. Then she said, "Where in the hell have you been!"

"I'm so sorry mom…" he trailed off when he heard his eleven-month-old sister crying through the baby monitor.

"Sorry sweetie, but this will have to wait." Bulma said as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

"No mom it can't." Trunks blurted out. He saw his mother stop. "I've got something to show you."

Bulma nodded. She knew that if she waited long enough, Vegeta would take care of Bra. So Bulma followed her sixteen year old son to the living room. When they got there, she saw a car seat on the table in front of the couch with a baby in it. "What is that!"

"Well, mom, that would be my daughter." Trunks stated as he walked toward his daughter.

"When you planning on telling me?" Bulma asked. She wanted to be mad at him for coming home late, but when she looked at him she knew that he had been through enough today.

"I didn't know about her." He paused, "I just found out today."

Bulma sat down on the couch. She was so worried and confused. "Trunks are you sure that you're the father?"

Trunks took his daughter out of her car seat and sat down next to his mother. "Yes mom I am. Who else do you know that was born with a tail?"

"Well….you…." Bulma trailed off. She wanted to ask him how this happened, but she knew the answer to that. "Why Trunks?"

"It wasn't like I meant to get Emily pregnant." Trunks finally looked at his mom and said, "When I met Emily today, I was so angry that she kept this from me. I mean I wanted to be there for all of it. I told her that I would do everything that I had to just so that I could see my daughter because I knew that Emily would keep her from me.'"

"Trunks…" Bulma wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "We'll d…"

"Emily doesn't want anything to do with her. I had to go to the hospital and give tell them my daughter's name."

"What was her reasoning?"

"She said that she didn't want kids and she didn't want any kids with her ex…" He looked down at his daughter and said, "Mom if I had known that she was pregnant I never would have let her break up with me. You know that right? You know that I would have been by her side the entire time that she was pregnant and n…"

"Trunks I know. I know that you would have stayed with her. Obviously she didn't care about you or your daughter. What's her name?"

"Madison Vegeta Briefs. I think that it has a certain ring to it."

"It does." Bulma couldn't help but feel happy.

"You forgot Bra!" Vegeta barked as he came down the stairs.

Bulma let go of her son and walked over to the stairs. "I know that Vegeta. I knew that you would take care of her. There was something very important that needed to see."

"What do you mean!"

"Vegeta our son is a father…." Bulma couldn't even finish her sentence because Vegeta took off into the living room.

"Why!" Vegeta barked at his son.

"I…" Trunks watched his father hand his sister to his mother and his father take his daughter right out of his hands. "What are you doing!"

"Name!"

"Madison Vegeta Briefs." Trunks said not wanting to show his nervousness in front of his father, but he couldn't up it.

"I guess that's fine. You better take care of her." Vegeta said as he handed Madison back to Trunks and went upstairs.

"That was so weird." Trunks said as he sat on the couch.

"A little, but I think that Vegeta likes her. She didn't cry when he held her. Why don't you two go get some sleep? Its 1:12 in the morning."

"Ok…Night mom, night Bra."

Trunks went upstairs to his room and laid his daughter in the middle of his bed so that he could change clothes. When he got in bed, he leaned against the headboard and watched his daughter sleep. He was still shocked that he actually had a baby. He didn't know what he was going to do. All that he knew was that his daughter was going to be beautiful because of her blonde fuzz that was on her head and her purple eyes. He didn't know where the eye color came from, but figured that it was his side of the family.

"Madison, I promise that I will take care of you and that nothing will hurt you. I don't know how to do this, but we'll figure it out together. I love you, my little saiyan princess." Trunks whispered. He couldn't believe how his parental instincts had kicked in and how fast the worrying had come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ There Goes My Life_.

Song:_ There Goes My Life_ by Kenny Chesney.

**song** "talking"

**There Goes My Life **

**All he could see were his dreams,**

**Going up in smoke.**

**So much for ditchin' this town, **

**An' hangin' out on the coast.**

**Oh well, those plans are long gone.**

Four months have passed since February 4, and Trunks was now looking forward to getting out of school. Trunks flew home as fast as he could to see Madison. He hated going to school and not seeing her for eight hours.

When he got home, he ran inside and to the living room where he saw his daughter asleep in her playpen. So he went to the kitchen to find his mom sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi mom." Trunks said as she grabbed two chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi honey. How was your day?"

"Great because school is done and it's officially summer."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hang out with my daughter and take her shopping or something. I haven't' decided yet."

"That's cool."

"Yep." Trunks said as he ate his cookies and went back into the living room. He picked Madison up and led her. He did this everyday when he got home from school. "Hi sweetie, what did you do all day?"

Madison opened her purple eyes to see her father.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. But since your awake let's get you a bottle."

Trunks walked to the kitchen and got her a bottle. Then he sat down at the table and fed it to her.

Another five months have passed and Madison is now nine months old. Trunks keeps noticing the little changes that his daughter is making now that she is growing up.

Trunks had gotten up to answer the phone, which he had left in the kitchen, to find that it was Goten that was calling. When he came back he couldn't find Madison. So he walked over to the steps and saw that she was crawling.

"Hey Goten can I call you back?" Trunks impatiently asked.

"Why?"

"Because Madison just crawled."

"All right."

"Bye." Trunks said as he hung up the phone. He picked his daughter up and said, "Madison you're crawling. Why did you do that? You scared me."

Madison cooed at him.

Trunks said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't scare me like that."

He walked back to the living room and sat her down on the floor. Madison stayed still for about a minute before she was moving again. Trunks just could not believe what she was doing. To him it was fascinating and scary at the same time.

**Sorry that it is so short, but I'm not really sure on how to write it. so hopefully its ok. Let me know. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to review or email me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ There Goes My Life_.

Song:_ There Goes My Life_ by Kenny Chesney.

**song** "talking"

**There Goes My Life **

Trunks couldn't believe that his daughter was turning six years old. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when Madison went to school.

He walked downstairs to see where his mother was. He ended up finding her in the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom."

"Good morning Trunks. How are you?" Bulma asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Just fine." Trunks said as she took the cup of coffee. "I'm just having a hard time believe that she's going to be six tomorrow."

"I know, but…"

Trunks sat down as the kitchen table and said, "Then in fall she starts full day school and I'm all by myself at work in the afternoons."

"I told you not to take her everyday."

"I know, but I just feel better when she's with me."

Bulma sighed and said, "I understand. But Trunks it's only going to be harder on you when she starts school."

"I know that, but I just want her to be safe."

"I know that." Bulma paused. "So is Madison going to have a party?"

"Yeah, she is. it's just going to be her, Bra, and Pan."

"That sounds like fun."

"All right, whatever. The question is how did I let her talk me into it. I mean three six-year-old girls."

"Don't worry about it. it will be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do. So are you taking her to Gohan's for the day?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to finish shopping for her presents."

"Have fun." Bulma said before she left the kitchen.

Trunks was sitting there eating when he heard little feet walk across the floor. He turned to look and saw his daughter. "Hey Madison, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." She said as he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Really? Because you sound sad."

"Do I have to go to Pan's today?" Madison asked as she grabbed some cereal.

"Hey that was mine!" Trunks said pretending to be hurt.

"Do you want it back?"

"Nope." Trunks paused. "Why don't you wanna go to Pan's?"

"Because…can I stay here?"

"Maybe," Trunks had to stop and think for a moment. There had to be a reason why she didn't want to go.

"Dad, isn't grandpa home all day?"

"Yes, but…"

"I'll be back."

Trunks watched his daughter jump off of his lap and run out of the room. He knew that his father would say yes. So Trunks finished his breakfast.

**I'm sorry that's it's been so long since I last updated, but I couldn't figure out where to go next with the story. I hope you guys like this better. It's mostly going to the milestones that I remember. I'm still trying to decide whether or not to take chapter 2 down. Let me know what you guys think. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ There Goes My Life_.

Song:_ There Goes My Life_ by Kenny Chesney.

**song** "talking"

_**There Goes My Life **_

After he was done, Trunks walked outside to the gravity room. He was a little worried when Madison didn't come running back inside to tell him what his father had said. When he got to the gravity room, he saw his father teaching Madison how to punch correctly.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Grandpa's teaching me how to fight! And how to be a sayi…"

"Saiyan," Vegeta said. "Keep working and I'll be right back."

"Ok!" Madison said as she kept punching.

Trunks and Vegeta walked over to the side of the gravity room. Trunks didn't approve what his father was doing.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you tha…"

"Don't get mad at me brat. She wanted to learn." Vegeta said.

"But dad, I…"

"Trunks, nothing is going to happen."

"When I use to train with you, I came out with cuts and bruises. I don't want my daughter to go through that." Trunks said.

Vegeta sighed, "That isn't going to happen." He couldn't ever put his granddaughter through the same training style that he put his son through.

"Just keep an eye on her until I get back."

"Ok."

Trunks and Vegeta walked back to the gravity room. Trunks told his daughter "bye" and then left to go to the mall.

He walked out of Build-A-Bear Workshop with a white teddy bear. He was thinking of what else to get Madison. Trunks was walking toward Sears when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Emily.

"Hi Trunks." Emily said. "How's our daughter?"

"Emily." Trunks stated. He didn't know what she was doing here. "My daughter is fine."

"Trunks I want to be a part of her life now."

He looked right at her and said, "If you wanted to be a part of Madison's life, then you should never have given her up." Trunks couldn't believe that Emily wanted to be a part of Madison's life. "You have no idea what I've been through with being a single parent. You can't just decide six years later that you want to be a mother!"

"I've always cared Trunks. I still love you and our daughter."

"What did you have to be afraid of!" Trunks barked. "You aren't the son of the world's richest family."

"But I would have to put my life on hold and I couldn't do that." Emily paused. "Trunks, you're rich. You probably hired people to watch her or…"

"No, I didn't hire a nanny or anything like that. I take care of her. I'm a single, twenty-two year old parent. I've done everything by myself and I don't want you back in my life or Madison's."

Trunks walked off. He didn't care about Emily. He walked to the girls clothing section and bought some pajamas. Then he went home.

**And he said: "There goes my life.**

"**There goes my future, my everything.**

"**Might as well kiss it all good-bye:**

"**There goes my life."**

As soon as Trunks got home, he put the bags in his room. He just didn't fell the need to be away form his daughter. Trunks walked back downstairs to see his daughter, his sister, and Marron in the living room.

"Hi dad!"

"Hi sweetie." He said as he picked her up and sat down on the couch.

"What about us?" Marron asked.

"Hi guys." Trunks said. "What are you doing here Marron?"

"Just came by to visit Madison and Bra." Marron said. She really was just there to be able to be near Trunks.

"That's good."

The four of them sat in the living room watching television. Trunks loved having Marron around and Marron loved having Trunks around. About ten minutes later, Trunks got up and went to the kitchen. He didn't even notice that Marron had followed him.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" Marron asked.

"I ran into Emily at the mall."

"What!" Marron exclaimed. "What did that bitch want!"

"Marron!"

"Sorry," she said. "I just don't think that she has any right to even talk to you."

"Emily wants to be a part of Madison's life and mine too, but I…"

Marron saw Trunks's eyes fill with tears and she hugged him. "Don't worry, Trunks. Emily gave Madison to you to take care of. And if I remember correctly, it was because she didn't want kids."

"I know that, but she wants them now obviously." Trunks said. "What will I do if she wants custody? You know that the court will give it to her."

"No they won't." She said. "All you said was that she wanted was to be a part of your lives now."

"But what if she really wants full custody of Madison?"

"If it comes to that, we just have to convince the court that you are the better parent."

"Your right. I am the better parent." Trunks said as he held on to Marron.

"Glad to help."

After about five minutes, Trunks and Marron broke apart blushing and embarrassed. Trunks watched Marron leave the kitchen.

"When am I going to be able to tell her that I'm in love with her?" Trunks thought as he walked back to the living room.

**I got this chapter out a lot faster then I thought that I would. Thanks to everyone who review. Let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ There Goes My Life_.

Song:_ There Goes My Life_ by Kenny Chesney.

**song** "talking"

_**There Goes My Life **_

**A couple years of up all night, **

**An' a few thousand diapers later.**

**That mistake me thought he made, **

**Covers up the refrigerator:**

**Oh yeah, he loves that little girl.**

Trunks walked back into the living room and sat down next to his daughter. He was still upset from earlier. He looked around the living room to see that Marron was gone.

"Hey, where did Marron go?"

"She went home." Madison said. "Did you make her mad?"

"If you mean sad, then I don't think so." Trunks said. He didn't know why she could be so upset.

"Well you did something!" Bra barked. "She left because of you!"

"Whatever Bra." Trunks said.

Madison looked at her father and said, "Is she coming tomorrow?"

Trunks looked at his daughter and said, "Yeah, she is."

Trunks, Bra, and Madison sat in the living room watching television. He always thought that there was one good thing for being a parent. It was that he could watch cartoons all day and not have to worry about what people said.

He awoke to the front door opening and looked at the clock, which said 6:27 pm. He looked at the couch and saw that his daughter and sister were nowhere to be seen.

"Good evening Trunks." Bulma said.

"Hi mom. Are Bra and Madison with dad?" Trunks said. He couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep.

"I don't know. I'll go check once I put Madison's presents in my room."

"I'll go look." Trunks said as he got up and walked outside to the gravity room.

When Trunks got to the gravity room, he noticed that his father wasn't in there. Trunks then walked back inside Capsule Corp. he was really terrified that Emily could have taken Madison. He walked upstairs to his sister's room and saw his father and daughter playing with Barbie's.

Trunks couldn't help but laugh. He was happy that his daughter was safe. "So they made you play with them?"

"Shut up brat!" Vegeta barked. He wouldn't admit it, but he would do anything that his daughter and granddaughter wanted.

Trunks didn't say anything else. He turned around and to his room. He was happy that he had time to wrap presents.

**Short chapter, but at least I updated. I really have no clue where to take this story. If anyone has any ideas, please send them to me. I don't want to delete this story, but I honestly don't know what to do with it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ There Goes My Life_.

Song:_ There Goes My Life_ by Kenny Chesney.

**song** "talking"

_**There Goes My Life **_

Trunks was sitting on his bed wrapping presents. He couldn't believe that his father was playing Barbie's. That was one thing that he thought his father would never do.

He was wrapping a box that had Spongebob Squarepants pajamas in it when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Trunks."

"Who is this?"

"Videl."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't recognize your voice." Trunks was really embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." Videl was trying not to laugh. "What time do you want us to bring Pan over?"

"We should be back around three. So," Trunks paused to think, "between 3:30 and 4:00 should be fine."

"Ok. That sounds good."

"Great."

"Are you sure that you'll be able to handle them?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean how hard could it be? Plus, Marron's going to be here too."

"Well, you'll either have fun or hate it."

"Thanks for the confidence." He couldn't believe Videl. "Is it going to be that bad?"

"The first one usually is."

"Do you want to stay tomorrow?" Trunks didn't know that it could be that bad.

"No, I don't." Videl wanted to, but this was something that he had to do on his own. "You and Marron will be fine."

"All right. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

Trunks hit the _off_ button on the phone and set it on his bed. He was seriously thinking about canceling the sleepover, but he couldn't do that to his daughter.

"Dinner's ready." Madison said from the hallway.

"Thanks sweetie." Trunks got up off his bed and walked out of his room. He closed his bedroom door and picked up his daughter. "What are we having?"

"Pizza!"

"Why? I thought that was what we were having tomorrow." Trunks said as he walked down the stairs.

"Grandpa didn't want Grandma's cooking. So he ordered pizza."

"Oh, that's probably a good thing."

"Yep."

When Trunks reached the bottom of the stairs, he set Madison on the ground. He watched her run to the kitchen. He followed his daughter into the kitchen to get some pizza before it was gone. He grabbed two slices of cheese pizza and walked to the living room. Trunks sat down on the couch to eat.

After dinner Trunks sat and watched cartoons with his daughter. Before he knew it, Bra was sitting with them. Then Trunks realized that it was 10:00 pm and that meant bedtime for his daughter and sister.

"Madison, Bra it's time for bed." Trunks said as he got up.

"Ok." Madison and Bra said at the same time. Normally Bra would argue, but she didn't want to upset her brother.

Trunks followed them up the stairs. He couldn't believe that his daughter would be six tomorrow. He first went to Bra's room and tucked her in. Then he went to his daughter's room to see that she was in bed.

"Sweetie, are you excited about tomorrow?" Trunks asked as he walked into his daughter's room.

"Yeah," Madison sleepily said.

"Me too." Trunks tucked her in and sat there. Within two minutes Madison was fast asleep. "Goodnight my little princess. I love you." Trunks kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

"Thanks for putting Bra to bed."

Trunks looked up to see his mother. "Your welcome."

"Is she already asleep?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, but you can go see tell her goodnight. I'm going to bed."

"Ok, goodnight Trunks."

"Night mom." Trunks said as he walked to his room.

When he got to his room, he finished wrapping the presents and got ready for bed. He got in his bed and laid there for a few minutes. "I can't believe she's going to be six years old. I just don't believe it." It was another hour before he was even able to fall asleep.

**Next chapter is the party! Anywho…. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me suggestions for where the story could go. It helped a lot. If there is anything that you want to happen in the party, send your idea to me. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ There Goes My Life_.

Song:_ There Goes My Life_ by Kenny Chesney.

**song** "talking"

_**There Goes My Life **_

Trunks woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He rolled over to look at the clock. It said 6:17 am. He groaned and hit the snooze button. After laying there for twenty minutes, he got up and went downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Morning mom." Trunks said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping in?" Bulma said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"I was, but I forgot to turn the alarm off. I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I think."

Bulma sat down at the table and said, "What's wrong? Because you should be happy."

"I am mom. I'm excited that my daughter is six years old."

"Then what is it?" Bulma said. She was worried about her son. Usually he was happy, but he didn't even sound happy.

"It's a little, well actually it's really embarrassing." Trunks paused. He didn't know how to tell his mother that he had forgotten how to ask a girl out. "How do I ask a girl out? It's just that it's been so long since I have an…"

Bulma smiled. "So you're finally going to ask Marron out?"

Trunks blushed. "Mom!"

"So I'll take that as a yes." Bulma said. "Look I don't think that it will matter how you ask her out."

"Ok." Trunks said. "Mom can you watch Madison for me?"

"Sure I can."

"Great. I've got to get some more presents and food and other crap."

"Trunks!"

"I do and she's going to be hyper enough."

"At least go upstairs and wake her up."

"All right."

Trunks got up and walked upstairs to his daughter's room. He opened the door to find his daughter curled up in her sheets. Trunks walked over and sat on the bed.

"Sweetie, wake up." Trunks said. "Madison?"

Madison stirred. Trunks knew that his daughter hated to be starred at and that was the only way to wake her up.

Madison opened her eyes. "Good morning sweetie."

"Hi daddy."

"Happy birthday."

Madison smiled. "Thanks daddy. Can I have a present now?"

"That's why I had to wake you up."

"Really!" Madison was excited. She didn't know that she was getting a present this early.

"Yep, I am. You have to get up and dressed in your training outfit."

"Why?"

"Because I'm letting you train with dad. Your old enough and he won't hurt you."

Madison hugged her father. "Thanks daddy."

Trunks watched his daughter quickly changed clothes and run out the door. He laughed.

He got up and walked to his room to get ready. He had a long day ahead of him.

**I know it was suppose to be the party chapter, but I can't think of anything for it. So if you have something please send it to me. Anywho… I had to update today because today is my cat's eighth birthday. Anywho… Thanks to everyone who reviewed and their ideas. It's really helping. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ There Goes My Life_. I also do not own the Disney Princesses.

Song:_ There Goes My Life_ by Kenny Chesney.

**song** "talking"

_**There Goes My Life **_

When Trunks got back home, it was 1:21 in the afternoon. He walked through the front door with his arms full of bags.

"Trunks?" Bulma asked as she grabbed some of the bags.

"What mom?"

"Where have you been?"

Trunks and Bulma walked into the kitchen. As soon as they got there, thy sat the bags on the kitchen table. "Shopping. I didn't know exactly what to buy for the sleepover."

"What did you buy?"

"Chips, cookies, ice cream, soda, and her cake. I was also thinking about ordering pizza."

Bulma laughed. "That sounds fine."

"Where's Madison?" Trunks asked as he put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Vegeta wore her out."

"I did. It was the first time at ten times Earth's normal gravity."

Trunks turned around to see his father. "Now I know that I let train with you, but why did you put her under that much gravity?"

"Because she was at fifteen times Earth's normal gravity. That's why brat." Vegeta turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"I guess she had fun."

Bulma nodded. "Of course she did."

Bulma helped her son finish putting the groceries away. Then when that was done, Trunks walked to the living room to wrap presents while Bulma talked on the phone. About a half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Trunks got up and answered the door.

"Hi Trunks."

Trunks sighed. "Hey Marron. Come on in."

"Are you not happy to see me?" Marron asked as she walked inside.

"No, I am." Trunks closed the door. "I thought you were Videl and Pan."

"Nope, I'm not. So where's the birthday girl?"

"Madison's sleeping. Today was her first official day of training and my father wore her out."

"Oh, I see." Marron walked to the living room to see several wrapped packages. "You've been busy."

"Yeah, well I have been busy wrapping presents. I still have to find Madison and Bra's sleeping bags."

"Why?" Marron asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Because her and my sister have decided that they want to sleep in the living room."

"Oh," Marron paused, "your ok with them doing this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondered." Marron said.

The two of them sat there in a very uncomfortable silence for at least five minutes before Marron said, "Did you get the Disney Princess cake?"

"I got the one that has pink icing and is a white cake." Trunks paused. "Isn't that the one you told me to order?"

Marron nodded. "Yeah it was. I was scared that you got the order mixed up."

"No, I didn't."

"You do have enough food right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you don't mind if I make cookies?"

"Nope, go right ahead."

"Great."

Trunks watched Marron walk into the kitchen. He was glad that she was here to help him with this.

Trunks went upstairs to get the rest of his daughter's presents. When he got to his room, he noticed that the clock said 3:04 p.m. He walked back downstairs to drop the presents off and then right back upstairs to wake up his daughter.

When he got to Madison's room, he quietly opened the door. Trunks walked into the room and over to her bed.

"Madison, sweetie, its time to get up."

Madison slowly opened her eyes and said, "Hi daddy!"

Trunks sat on the bed. "Hi sweetie. Did you have fun training?"

"Yep, I did." Madison paused. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You did, but don't worry about it."

Madison smiled. "All right."

"You should probably get up so that you can get ready."

"Why?"

"Because Pan will be here in forty-five minutes."

"Oh, ok."

Trunks followed his daughter down the stairs. He didn't really care about the sleeping bags. All he cared about was throwing his daughter the best sleepover possible.

**I know that this was supposed to be the party chapter, but I couldn't think of anything for it again. I had an idea, but it didn't work for this chapter. So the next chapter will be the party! Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, but I've been extremely busy. Anywho… Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ There Goes My Life_.

Song:_ There Goes My Life_ by Kenny Chesney.

**song** "talking"

_**There Goes My Life **_

Trunks couldn't believe how he let his daughter talk him into this. He was in the kitchen trying to clean up the mess the three girls had made from the ice cream and soda.

"Who knew three saiyans could be so hyper?" Marron asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Not me that's for sure." Trunks walked to the kitchen table and sat down. "I really don't want to give them the cake."

"Why?"

"Because they will get cake everywhere."

Marron laughed. "But that's just what they do."

"Yeah, well I don't have to like it."

"You get the cake ready. I'm going to go get them."

"All right." Trunks set the cake on the table and put six candles in it.

"Is it cake time?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, is it?" Bra and Pan said at the same time.

"Yes, it is."

Trunks lit the candles and stepped back. He watched his daughter, Bra, and Pan crowd around the table.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Madison, happy birthday to you!" Trunks, Marron, Bra, and Pan sang. They watched Madison blow out the candles twice.

"Now whatever you wished for won't come true." Bra said.

"Yes, it will." Madison happily said.

"What did you wish for?" Pan asked.

"Panny, you know that if she's tells you it won't come true." Trunks said as he was pulling the candles out of the cake. "Birthday girl gets a corner." Trunks gave his daughter a corner, and Bra and Pan side pieces.

Trunks and Marron watched the girls walk back to the living room with their pieces of cake. Trunks gave Marron a piece and himself a piece.

"Thanks Trunks." Marron said looking at a corner piece.

"Your welcome." Trunks said as he sat down at the table. "So you think their making a mess?"

"No, I don't. I wonder what Madison wished for."

"I don't know if I want to know or not."

"Yeah, I guess."

At about 8:30 pm, they heard the doorbell ring. Trunks sighed. He didn't know who it was that would knock on the door, but figured that it was probably Goten. So Trunks went to answer it.

He opened the door to see Emily. "What the hell do you want!"

"To see my daughter."

Trunks walked outside and closed the door behind him. "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!"

"But she's my daughter too!"

"No!" Trunks barked. "She isn't! You left her with me. You said that you didn't want kids and now you want to be a part of her life! It just isn't going to happen."

"Fine! But know this I will be a part of Madison's life." Emily turned around and walked off.

Trunks sat down on the step. He wanted everything to be perfect for today and Emily had just ruined it.

Marron opened the front door to see Trunks sitting on the step. "Who was it?"

"You know who it was."

"Yeah, I do." Marron sat down next to Trunks. "I told the girls to go upstairs and play for a little while."

"Emily's going to take Madison away from me. I just know it."

"Like I said before, we are not going to let that happen."

"Ok." Trunks said. "Where are the girls?"

"Upstairs somewhere."

Trunks and Marron walked inside and upstairs to see the girls having a pillow fight. Trunks stood in the doorway as he watched Marron grabbed a pillow. The next thing he knew he had been hit with a pillow.

The pillow fight lasted for a couple hours and they had run all over the house chasing each other. It was now 11:17 and Madison, Bra, and Pan were all asleep. Trunks was cleaning up the kitchen when Marron walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning up."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Marron leaned against the wall and said, "Well did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad that you were here to help." Trunks said as he put the cover on the cake.

"Me too. So what time is Videl coming to get Pan?"

"Its more like Goten is coming to get Pan and I don't know."

They sat there talking. They were both just happy to be in each other's company, especially Trunks. He didn't have to wonder about what his daughter had wished for because he already knew.

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. It was different then what I wanted to do, but I couldn't make that idea work. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song_ There Goes My Life_.

Song:_ There Goes My Life_ by Kenny Chesney.

**song** "talking"

_**There Goes My Life **_

**An' Momma's waiting to tuck her in,**

**As she fumbles up those stairs.**

Trunks sat in the living room of his apartment thinking. He had moved out of his parent's house when Madison was eight years old.

"Dad?"

Trunks opened his eyes to see his eleven year old daughter holding the phone. "What is it sweetie?"

Madison rolled her eyes. She really hated when her father did that. "Marron's on the phone."

Trunks grabbed the phone and said, "Hi Marron!"

"Hi Trunks. What are you doing?" Marron curiously asked.

"Why?"

"Well, no reason."

Trunks heard the doorbell ring. "Hold on a minute."

"Ok!" Marron excitedly said.

Trunks walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Marron. "Why did you call me if you were just going to come over here?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Come in."

"Thanks." After Marron walked into the apartment, she hugged Trunks.

Trunks blushed. "Thanks for the hug Marron."

"No problem." Marron walked over to the couch. "So how are things between you and Madison?"

"Pretty good, but you know how teenage girls are." Trunks said as he walked over.

"Well, I guess, but she's not a teenager yet."

"She technically may not be, but trust me she is." Trunks sat down. "I mean as if the past five years hadn't been hard enough. Now she wants to date." Trunks looked at Marron and said, "Is she even old enough! Because I don't think she is."

"Well, that would be up to you." Marron said as she grabbed a hold of Trunks's hand. "I mean wh…" She was cut off by Trunks's lips. When the kiss ended, Marron smiled. "Now that's the greeting I expect from you."

Trunks smirked. "I couldn't do that earlier because Madison might have seen us."

"And what if she saw that?"

"She didn't."

Marron looked at Trunks and asked, "How do you know?"

"Because she's in her room on the phone."

"No she isn't."

"Yes, she is."

"I don't believe you." Marron grabbed the phone and pushed the _on_ button. Then she heard, "I think that my dad is dating Marron."

**I hope that everyone likes this idea. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball Gt. I also do not own the song _There Goes My Life_.

Song : _There Goes My Life _by Kenny Chesney.

**song**"talking"

_**There Goes My Life  
**_

Marron grabbed the phone and pushed the _on_ button. Then she heard, "I think that my dad is dating Marron." She quickly pushed the _off_ button and sat the phone on the couch.

"Well, was I right?" Trunks asked.

"Um," Marron took a deep breath and said, "You were right."

Trunks smiled, but when he looked at Marron his smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Trunks," Marron took another deep breath and said, "I think she knows about us."

"Why?"

"Because she told whoever she was talking to that she thinks were dating."

All of the sudden, Trunks got really nervous. "Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"Yes, it was." Marron said. "Maybe we should just tell her. I mean wouldn't it be easier?"

"I don't know."

Marron got up off the couch and said, "I can't believe that you don't want to tell your own daughter about us."

"But she's been through hell."

"Yeah, but who's been there for her since she was a baby!"

"You, but that doesn't mean that I'm ready to tell her."

"You know what your just as bad as Emily!"

"Get out!" Trunks barked.

"Fine, but don't except to see me until you decide to tell Madison about us." Marron said as she walked towards the door.

"I don't have to worry about that because we're through!" Trunks yelled.

Marron didn't say anything as she walked through the front door. She knew that she had no right to compare him to Emily, especially after the custody battle they all had been through.

Trunks sat down on the couch. He couldn't believe what he did.

"Dad?"

Trunks looked up to see his daughter standing there. "What is it sweetie?"

"You do have to call me that?" Madison asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I do." Trunks said.

"Why did you yell at Marron?"

"Did you really say that you think I'm dating Marron?" Trunks really hoped that wasn't what Madison said.

"Yeah, that was what I told Pan."

"Damn it!"

"Dad!" Madison said as her eyes got really big.

"Sorry," Trunks said as he tried not to laugh, "but I really screwed up."

"Why?" Madison asked. She was confused.

"Because Marron wanted to tell you that were dating."

"That's great!" Madison happily said.

"What?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Oh, well were not dating anymore."

"What! Why?"

"Because I didn't want to tell you." Trunks stated.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to put you through everything again."

"But dad! Marron isn't anything like that person that says she's my mother."

Trunks didn't know what she meant. "What actually do you mean? Because I'm confused."

Madison couldn't help, but smile. "You probably don't know this, but I considered Marron," Madison paused. She didn't know how her father would take it.

"What do you consider her as?"

Madison took a deep breath and said, "My mother."

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball Gt. I also do not own the song _There Goes My Life_.

Song : _There Goes My Life _by Kenny Chesney.

**song**"talking"

_**There Goes My Life**_

Madison took a deep breath and said, "I consider Marron as my mother."

That hit Trunks hard. He couldn't believe it. "So you mean that y…"

"Dad can we please try not to make a big deal about this?"

"I can try not too."

"Thanks." Madison said. "I think that you should call Marron."

"Ok, but do you think that she'll want to talk to me?" Trunks asked. He really hoped that he hadn't ruined his chance with Marron, but knew that he probably did.

"I don't think so, but I'm not the one you pissed off."

"Madison!"

"Well, it's true."

Trunks nodded his head. His daughter was right. "So what do you think about going out to dinner?"

"Ok," Madison happily said. "Um, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Marron come?"

"When I call, I'll ask." Trunks said as he grabbed his cell phone and walked to his bedroom.

When Trunks got to his bedroom, he sat on his bed. He was really nervous about calling Marron. About ten minutes later, he dialed Marron's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marron. It's Trunks." He nervously said.

"I know."

"I'm sorry Marron. I really am."

Marron sighed. "It should be me who apologizes. I had no right to compare you to Emily."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I told Madison."

"Really! What did she say?" Marron curiously asked. She hoped that Madison didn't hate her.

"She was actually very happy about it."

"Really!" Marron exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was." Trunks paused. "Marron?"

"What?"

"Do you think that it would be possible for you to come and talk to Madison before we all go out to eat?" Trunks nervously asked.

"Of course I will." Marron stated. She wondered what Trunks wanted her to talk to Madison about.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. I'll see you in about twenty minutes."

"Ok. See you when you get here. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Trunks hit the _off_ button on his phone. He walked back into the living room to see his daughter sitting on the couch still.

"Is she coming to dinner?"

"Yeah, she is." Trunks sat down on next to his daughter. "I was hoping that maybe you could tell Marron."

"Tell her what?"

"What you think about her."

Madison turned to look at her father. "No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Why!" Madison got up of the couch. "Because if I wanted everyone to know I would have already told them!"

Trunks watched his daughter run to her room. He couldn't figure out what he did wrong. He got up to go talk to his daughter when the doorbell rang. Trunks walked to the door and opened it to see Marron.

"Hi sweetie." Marron said as she gave him a quick kiss. "Where's Madison?"

"She's in her room." Trunks said as he watched his girlfriend walk into his apartment and closed the door.

"Why? What did you do?"

"What makes you think that I did something!"

"Because," Marron paused. "Do you know what she wants to talk about?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope." Trunks smirked. He didn't want his girlfriend to know what his daughter thought about her. Trunks knew that wasn't his place to tell Marron.

"All right," Marron said. "It will probably be awhile."

"Take your time." Trunks said as he watched Marron walk to his daughter's room.

**She smiles back at him,**

**Dragging that teddy bear:**

"**Sleep tight." Blue eyes and bouncing curls.**

When Marron got to Madison's room, she knocked on the door. She was a little confused about what she was suppose to talk to Madison about.

"Madison, sweetheart, can you open the door?" Marron waited for a couple moments until the door opened. "Hi."

"What do you want?" Madison asked trying her hardest not to cry again.

"Well, your father wanted me to talk to you, but he wouldn't tell me what this was suppose to be about."

"Oh," Madison said.

"Do you want to talk in your room?" Marron asked. Madison nodded and Marron walked into her room. As soon as Madison closed her bedroom door, Marron asked, "What is going on?"

"I think that you need to sit down."

Marron sat down on Madison's bed. She was getting really scared. "Madison what is going on?"

"I'm not going to pretend that this is easy for me."

It was in that moment that Marron was truly scared. That was the same thing that Trunks said when he told her that he had a daughter. "Madison are you pregnant?"

Madison quickly shook her head no. "I'm not that stupid. I don't even date yet."

"Oh, that's good."

Madison walked over and sat down next to Marron. "Why would you even ask me that?"

"That was what your father said when he told me about you."

"Oh," Madison sat there. "Well, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Madison took a deep breath. "Marron, when dad and I were talking earlier I told him something."

"What was it?"

"I told him that," Madison paused to take another deep breath, "I considered you my mother."

Marron couldn't believe it. "Really?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Marron hugged her. "Oh, sweetie."

"I really hate that."

"Live with it."

They both sat there hugging each other. Marron was so happy to hear that Madison thought of her as her mother. It meant so much to Marron.

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I think that this might be the fastest update for this story. Anywho… Next chapter is going to be interesting. Thanks to everyone who review. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball Gt. I also do not own the song _There Goes My Life_.

Song : _There Goes My Life _by Kenny Chesney.

**song**"talking"

_**There Goes My Life**_

**An' he smiles: "There goes my life**

"**There goes my future, my everything."**

"**I love you, Daddy, goodnight."**

"**There goes my life."**

Trunks was pacing around his apartment. He looked at the clock to see that it was 3:19 a.m.

"Trunks what are you doing?" Marron sleepily asked.

"Waiting for Madison!" Trunks barked.

"You knew that she wasn't going to be home on time."

Trunks sat down on the couch. "Why did you hav…" Trunks was cut off when he saw his daughter walk through the front door. "Where have you been!"

Madison looked up to see her father and Marron sitting on the couch. "I was with Bra and Pan."

Trunks looked at his sixteen year old daughter. "You were suppose to be home three hours ago."

"Um," Madison paused, "Bra said that she was going to call you later today."

"Why are you late!" Trunks barked.

"Because Bra wanted to go out to eat afterwards." Madison said before she walked to her room.

Trunks was about to go to Madison's room when Marron said, "Why don't we just go to bed and talk about this in the morning?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Trunks, please? She didn't look happy as it is."

"Fine." Trunks followed his girlfriend to their bedroom.

When Trunks got up the next morning, he heard. "I tried to tell her that I didn't want to go with them, but they wouldn't listen. Bra said that,"

"What did Bra say?" Trunks asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Madison looked at her father and said, "That one of the guys likes me."

"Which one!" Trunks demanded.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me, but I think that it might be Steve."

Trunks didn't know what to say. He was mad at his sister. "Has Bra called yet?"

"No, she hasn't." Marron stated.

"I think that I'll call her." Trunks watched his daughter walk to her room. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, a lot actually." Marron sighed. She didn't' think that it was her place to say what had happened, but she knew that she had to. "She didn't have a fun time at all."

**This wasn't the chapter that I wanted, but I couldn't figure out how to write it. If there is anything that anyone wants to happen or if someone has an idea, let me know. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball Gt. I also do not own the song _There Goes My Life_.

Song : _There Goes My Life _by Kenny Chesney.

**song**"talking"

_**There Goes My Life**_

Trunks was sitting on the couch thinking. He didn't know what had happened and when he tired to call his sister he couldn't get a hold of her. To top it all off, his own daughter wouldn't tell him what happened.

He got up and walked to his daughter's room. When he got there, he saw the door open. Trunks looked inside the room to see Marron lying on the bed with his daughter who was asleep.

"What are you doing?" Trunks whispered.

"What was I suppose to do?" Marron whispered back. "She was crying."

"What about?"

"What do you think?" Marron asked. She didn't want Trunks to wake Madison up.

Trunks walked out of his daughter's room. He decided to go over to his parent's house to talk to his sister. Trunks walked backed to his daughter's room and said, "I'm going home to talk to Bra."

"Ok, hopefully she'll be there."

"Hopefully. Bye."

"Bye."

About ten minutes later, Trunks was at his childhood home. He knew that Bra wasn't home because her car wasn't sitting in the driveway. Trunks parked his car and walked inside his childhood home.

"Trunks!"

He sighed. He turned his head to see his mother. "Hi mom."

Bulma came over and hugged her son. "Where's Madison?"

"At home with Marron." Trunks said as he hugged his mother. "What time did Bra come home last night?"

"Around four. Why?" Bulma was confused. She didn't understand why Trunks needed to know what time his sister came home.

"Because apparently she talked Madison into staying out later."

"Well that's not so bad."

"It is when your daughter is in tears."

Bulma was shocked. "Is Madison ok?"

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know. She won't talk to me."

"Poor baby. I don't know what all went on last night."

"Well, Madison said that Bra was suppose to call, but it 2:45 in the afternoon and I can't get a hold of her. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, Bra's here."

"Really? Because her car's not out in the driveway."

"I made her put it in the garage." Bulma said. "She's in her room."

"Thanks mom." Trunks said before running up the stairs.

When he got to Bra's room, he knocked on the door. He was at least going to try to be nice. About a minute later, Bra's bedroom door opened.

"Hi Trunks." Bra nervously said. "What are you doing here?"

"Bra." Trunks stated as he walked into his sister's room. "What the hell did you do to my daughter?"

"Nothing."

Trunks didn't believe it. "Madison is in tears. I don't know what you did but…"

"Trunks I didn't do anything. I swear."

"Why didn't you call?"

"So I forgot."

"Bra I would tell me now."

Bra sat on her bed and said, "I knew that she was suppose to be around one, but the guys wanted to hang out some more. So I convinced Madison that one of the guys liked her because I knew that would be the only thing that she couldn't resist. I didn't except for them to start teasing her. Or for me and Pan to go along with it."

Trunks was furious. "How could you! You two are suppose to be her best friends and you treat her like this!" Trunks turned around and walked out.

"Trunks!" Bra yelled for her brother, but he didn't turn around.

When Trunks got to the living room, he saw his mother. "Bye mom." Trunks said before he kept on walking.

On the way back to the apartment, Trunks was trying to think of something he could say to his daughter. When he got to his apartment, he walked inside to see Marron and Madison watching television.

"Hi dad!"

Trunks smiled. "Hi sweetie. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

Trunks watched Marron get up. "Marron you don't have to leave."

"Oh, ok." Marron said as she sat back down.

Trunks walked over and sat on the end of the couch. "Madison, I went to back home to talk to Bra."

"Why would you do that!"

"Because I wanted to know what happened."

"Sweetie, your father needed to know what happened and I wouldn't tell him." Marron said.

"But I do…" Madison burst into tears.

Trunks wrapped his arms around his daughter and said, "Don't worry sweetie. Everything will be just fine."

Trunks sat there. He still didn't know what had gone on, but at this point he didn't really care. About twenty minutes later, he carried his daughter back to her room and laid her on her bed.

"Trunks?"

Trunks covered his daughter up with the covers and kissed her forehead. Then he turned around and walked out of the room closing the door in the process. "What?"

"What did Bra tell you?" Marron was curious.

They walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. Trunks knew that this was going to be a long day.

**Finally I have that chapter done. It only took me all day. Sorry about the delay between chapters, I was busy working on another story and kind of forgot about this one. Anywho… Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball Gt. I also do not own the song _There Goes My Life_.

Song : _There Goes My Life _by Kenny Chesney.

**song**"talking"

_**There Goes My Life**_

**She had that Honda loaded down,**

**With Abercrombie clothes,**

Trunks was currently waiting outside the school for his eighteen year old daughter. He kept looking at the clock and it said 11:17 p.m. He didn't know what happened, but whatever it was it wasn't good. About two minutes later, he saw Madison get in the car.

"Madison what happened?" Trunks saw his daughter shake her head no. "Sweetie I need to know. You were happy when you left tonight."

"Bra and Pan wouldn't talk to me, no matter how hard I tried." Madison said before she broke down in tears.

Trunks was furious. It wasn't that he didn't like the black dress with a plunging neck line that Madison wore tonight. It was just sister. Bra had promised that after they fought the first time that they wouldn't fight anymore.

When they got back home, Madison walked to her room. Marron stood in there until Trunks came in and she said, "Tell me this isn't your sister's fault."

"As much as I would love to lie about this, I won't."

"Why do they keep doing this to her?" Marron asked her husband of six months.

"I don't know. All I got was that they were ignoring her, but for some reason I think there's more to this story."

"I'm going to talk to her and see if I can get her to tell me."

"But are you sure that this is going to work?"

"No I'm not."

"What isn't going to work?" Madison asked as she stood there in her pajamas.

Trunks walked over to his daughter and said, "We were getting ready to talk to you."

"Oh, that's good."

"Why don't we go to the living room and talk?"

Madison nodded her head and walked to the living room. Trunks stood there for a minute before following his wife and daughter. When he got to the living room, he sat down beside his daughter.

"Sweetie what happened?"

"When I showed up at winterfest, Bra and Pan weren't there yet. It was weird because I usually was the last to show up. Anyway…they showed up about a half hour later and were being really mean."

"What did they say?" Marron asked. She knew all about friends stabbing each other in the back. But what made this so hard for her to believe was that Bra and Madison are family. Marron just couldn't believe how family could do that to each other.

"That I'm a whore." That was all Madison said before she started crying again.

"Was it because of the dress?" Marron asked.

"Yes." Madison managed to say before Marron hugged her.

"See I told you that you shouldn't have gotten that dress." Trunks stated.

Marron glared at him. "That's just because you know how teenage boys think." She lifted left pointed at Madison.

"Shut up." Trunks said. "Madison what else did they say?"

"I don't know," Madison sobbed. "I called you right after they said it."

"But they ignored you?" Marron asked.

"Yes, and they were talking about me."

"How do you know?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks it's easy to notice."

"Yeah, dad, it is." Madison hiccupped. "They would look right at me and laugh. They also pointed at me and laughed. I have no idea what they said, but I know it wasn't very nice."

**An' fifteen pairs of shoes,**

**An' his American Express**

When Madison woke up the next day, she heard yelling. So naturally she decided to stay in bed. Well that was until she heard her name. Then she got up and walked to the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here Bra!" Madison barked.

"I came to see what pissed you off so much."

"I don't know," Madison paused, "maybe it was being called a whore and getting laughed at."

"I didn't do that."

"But you did and there isn't anything you can do to convince me otherwise."

"Madi…"

"Get out!" Bra turned around and walked away. "What else did the bitch need?"

"Madison!" Marron shrieked. "Don't stoop to her level."

"But it's what she is!"

"I know sweetie."

Madison sat down on the couch. She wasn't looking forward to school in the morning.

**Sorry for the wait on the chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to write it. I'm sorry for such a short chapter. If anyone has an idea, let me know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball Gt. I also do not own the song _There Goes My Life_.

Song : _There Goes My Life _by Kenny Chesney.

**song**"talking"

_**There Goes My Life**_

Madison couldn't believe that Bra had been here and that she had basically accused her of lying. Madison walked back to her room. She wasn't looking forward to going to school in the morning.

After about twenty minutes, Madison reemerged from her room in black track pants and a pink tank top. She walked into the kitchen only to see her step mother.

"Are you sure that you want to go to school tomorrow?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, I have a test and if I don't go then they'll win." Madison said as she grabbed a Mountain Dew can out of the refrigerator.

"But are you sure? Because if you want to, you can stay home."

"I know, but my test is in the morning so I might come home in the afternoon."

"Ok," Marron paused, "so what's your test in?"

"Psychology." Madison said as she leaned against the kitchen wall.

"Well, good luck then." Marron said. She knew not to pressure her step-daughter into talking. She realized that she wasn't going to talk if she didn't want to.

"I'm gonna go study for a little while."

"Ok." Marron walked her step daughter walk out of the kitchen. She couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

Later that day around four o'clock in the afternoon, Trunks had finally come home after training with his father. Marron, herself, was really happy to see him, because Madison had not come out of her room all day.

"Sweetie, where's Madison?" Trunks asked.

"Probably still in her room. She won't come out."

"Why?"

"I think that she's studying, but she's been in there all day."

"Well did Bra come by?"

"Yeah, she did."

"And?"

"And your daughter and sister had another fight."

"I figured that out when Bra came back crying. I thought that my father was going to explode."

"Really?" Marron couldn't see how that was possible because Vegeta loved his granddaughter too much to hard her.

"Yep, but the story that my sister told us was different then Madison's."

"So are you saying that she's lying?"

"No, I'm not." Trunks knew that his daughter wouldn't lie about this. "I'm sayi8ng that I think that they both misinterpreted something."

"I guess, but did you talk to Pan?"

"No, not yet." Trunks gave his wife a hug.

"Trunks your all sweaty and icky." Marron said as she broke away from the hug.

"Fine," Trunks said pretending to be hurt. "Get Madison out of her room."

"Why?"

"Because if she studies anymore, her head is going to explode."

Marron laughed. "Ok, I'll try."

"Great."

Trunks went to take a shower and Marron began her attempt to get Madison out of her room.

**Not the chapter I wanted, but it's a start to something. Hopefully I can get the next chapter done sooner. Oh and today is my birthday! Let me know what you think. Bye! **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song _There Goes My Life_.

Song : _There Goes My Life _by Kenny Chesney.

**song **"talking"

_**There Goes My Life**_

Marron walked over to Madison's room. She couldn't help but hope that this fight between her sister-in-law and her step-daughter was just a misunderstanding.

Marron quietly knocked on Madison's bedroom door. She was surprised when she didn't hear Madison's voice. So Marron opened the door to see Madison asleep on her bed with a notebook resting oh her stomach.

Trunks walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Where's Madison?"

"Asleep." Marron said as she watched her husband walk into her room. Marron walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Why is Madison asleep?" Trunks asked as he sat down next to his wife.

"Because I think that she was exhausted from studying all say."

"I guess that could be it."

After about ten minutes, Marron started to get anxious. "Trunks?"

"What?"

"What did Bra tell you?"

Trunks looked at Marron. "Apparently Bra said that everything that happened, never did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bra said that they were never ignoring her or laughing at her."

"But I tho…"

"Marron what if I lose Madison because of this?"

"What are you talking about?" Marron asked. "Because you won the custody battle against Emily and your daughter isn't going to want to live with her."

"But how do you know!" Trunks exclaimed. "If she didn't have me, then she wouldn't be in this fight."

"But if she didn't have you, then she would have her biological mother and you know how that would have turned out."

Trunks nodded. "I do, but what if this is what she wants to happen?"

Marron silenced Trunks by kissing him. "Just shut up! You know that isn't going to happen."

"I guess your right." Trunks said.

"So what else did Bra say?" Marron asked. It shocked her that Trunks still felt that way after the custody battle had been over for five years.

"Well, my sister said that she didn't call Madison a whore, but I beginning to not believe it."

"You were actually going to believe your sister over your own daughter?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, it's just that I believed it was a misunderstanding, but now I think that its not."

"Well, that's good. So I guess you're going to have to talk to Pan then?"

"Yep, but I think that I'll wait and see if Pan talks to Madison herself."

Marron laid her head on Trunks's right shoulder. "Ok, we'll do that." She didn't know what was going to happen when Madison went to school tomorrow, but she knew that was going to be tomorrow's problem.

**Thanks to all the reviews. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song _There Goes My Life_.

Song : _There Goes My Life _by Kenny Chesney.

**song **"talking"

_**There Goes My Life**_

Madison woke up the next morning and left before her parents could ask her about today. The last thing she wanted to do was think about how school was going to be.

When Madison got there, she saw Bra and Pan standing outside the school. Madison sighed. She knew that she was going to have to try and talk to them again.

"Can I talk to you guys for a moment?" Madison nervously asked.

"Sure." Bra and Pan say at the same time.

"Look, I want to know what is going on. I don't want to be lied to anymore." Madison stated.

"You're mad at us. You think that we betrayed you, but we didn't." Bra said.

"You're lying!" Madison barked. "I know what you said."

"Then why are you asking?" Pan asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Because I want to try and be friends with you guys." Madison admitted. "I want to try and patch up our friendship."

"That can't be done!" Bra growled.

Madison blinked back tears. "Yeah, I see that." Madison walked inside the school. All she had to do was make it through the day and until graduation.

**He checked the oil and slammed the hood, **

**Said: "You're good to go."**

It had been a very long month for Madison. Since she didn't have any other friends, she basically just been most of her time at home. That's what she was doing when the doorbell rang.

Madison got up and opened the door to see that it was Pan. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you and maybe talk." Pan said.

"Fine, come on in."

As soon as Pan was inside the apartment, she said, "I'm sorry for everything."

"What!" Madison was shocked.

"You were right." Pan said as she turned to face Madison. "There things said about you. Some awful things that weren't true."

"Then why didn't you stand up for me?"

"Because I was afraid of losing Bra's friendship and my other friends." Pan paused and looked at the ground. "I was stupid to think that this was all right because it isn't. We've known each other since we were born."

Madison smiled. "I'm sorry too."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Well, you know, for the things I said about you." Madison was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, apology accepted." Pan looked at Madison and said, "So are we friends again?"

"Yeah, but," Madison sighed, "I just don't know if I can trust you right now."

"No, you have every right not to want to trust me." Pan quickly replied. "But I would like a chance to regain your trust."

"Ok." Madison couldn't help but agree. She knew that Pan was sincere in what she was saying. Because she knew that Pan wasn't the person to just admit that she was wrong.

Madison and Pan went to the couch and sat down. The spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on what happened in each other's lives.

When Trunks and Marron had gotten home, they were surprised to see Pan there. Trunks stood there staring at the two girls. He didn't know whether he was happy that his daughter had Pan to talk to again.

"Good evening Pan." Marron said. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I came and apologized to Madison and now we are hanging out." Pan happily said.

"That's good. Isn't it Trunks?" Marron stated.

"Yeah, it is." Trunks was happy. He was glad that this whole fight between them was finally begin to be over. "So how long have you been here?"

"Well, since its going on 7:30, I had about four hours."

"Yeah," Madison said, "we spent most of the time talking about things."

"Oh, that's good." Trunks said as he walked back to his bedroom.

He sat on his bed and thinking. He was happy that his daughter was happy again, but he also knew that meant that his daughter wouldn't be home as much.

"Trunks?" Marron asked as she walked into the room. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Trunks tried to sound confident, but it didn't work.

"But you don't sound like it." Marron said as she sat down next to her husband. "What's wrong?"

"A lot."

"Like what?"

"It's stupid."

"No, its not."

"I'm…it's just that it is almost graduation and then there will be college," Trunks sighed, "and she won't want to hang out here anymore."

"Yes, she will. She always will want to be here."

"You're sure?"

"Yep, I am."

"I guess your right. It's just weird. I mean we were all she had for a while and now she has Pan again an…"

"Trunks stop." Marron couldn't let her husband go on thinking this. "I know that you don't want her to be hurt again, but this is something that she has to learn."

"Ok. You're right." Trunks stood up and said, "I'm just being selfish."

"Yep, you are."

"Hey!" Trunks barked.

"Well you are."

"Ok. I guess that I could just let her be for a while."

"Good."

Trunks ended up walking back out to the living room. He thought about what his wife had said and he agreed with her. So Trunks was just going to make the most of his time with his daughter while she was here just in case she ended up moving out.

**Sorry that this took forever to come out. I spend a lot of time thinking about how to do this and nothing was coming to mind. I switched my idea a little. So I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks to the people who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song _There Goes My Life_.

Song : _There Goes My Life _by Kenny Chesney.

**song ** "talking"

_**There Goes My Life**_

**She hugged them both, **

**And headed off to the west coast**

It has been a month since Pan and Madison had become friends again. Today happened to be graduation. Although Trunks was happy for his daughter, he was also sad because this meant that his daughter was now all grown up.

"Is Madison ready yet?" Trunks asked as he watched his wife walk into the living room.

"No," Marron said as she sat down next to Trunks, "not yet."

"Marron?!" Madison screamed as she ran into the living room in tears.

"What happened?"

Madison turned around and said, "The zipper's broke."

"It's ok. I'll fix it." Marron got up off the couch and started to walk to the hall closet.

"You can't fix it!" Madison exclaimed. "I h…"

"Since you have to be there in twenty minutes, maybe you should go put something else on." Trunks said.

"What?!" Madison barked. "It took me forever just to decide on this dress!"

Trunks sighed. He knew that he should have let Marron handle it. "Now don't cry because then I'll cry."

Madison sniffled. "I'll try."

Trunks grabbed his daughter's hand and walked to her room. When they got there, Trunks said, "There has to be something else that you can wear."

"But that's no…"

"Madison, it isn't going to matter what you wear."

"Ok," Madison said, "I'll try to find something."

"Then change and meet me back in the living room." After he said that, he left and walked back to the living room.

"So what is she going to wear?" Marron asked.

"Well, I don't know," Trunks sat back down on the couch, "but she is changing."

"Good."

After about ten minutes, Trunks and Marron saw Madison walk into the living into a black halter dress. As soon as she was in the living room, Madison said, "Ok, I think I'm ready to go."

"Then let's go."

The three of them made it to graduation on time. Trunks and Marron went and sat in the auditorium. They were both anxious for the ceremonial to start. Instead of sitting with his parents, he decided to sit towards the back of the auditorium.

It took another half hour before Trunks saw his daughter walk down the isle to her seat and then another twenty minutes before he saw Madison get her diploma.

"Trunks are you crying?" Marron asked.

"I can't believe that she is graduating high school." Trunks said as she wiped his eyes. "It's like she just started kindergarten yesterday."

"I know," Marron said, "it feels like that for me too, but she graduating and going to be moving on leaving all of the high school drama behind."

"I guess."

It was another two hours before the graduation ceremony was over. Trunks was so proud of his daughter.

**An' he cried: "There goes my life.**

"**There goes my future, my everything.**

A month after graduation, Madison was preparing to move into an apartment with Pan. It was in Satan City and close enough to the university.

"So are you ready to go?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah," Madison said, "I think so."

"Ok, then we should probably get going."

Trunks, Marron, and Madison all got in their cars and drove to the apartment building. It was a scary thing for the three of them, but it was something that they knew needed to happen.

Once they got there and got everything settled, it had finally set in for Trunks. He kept wandering around the two bedroom apartment.

"Um, Trunks?" Pan asked.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking to see if this place is safe."

"Ok, but my dad already did that."

"Oh," Trunks said. He was embarrassed.

"Dad, every thing is fine." Madison said as she walked into the living room.

"I know that." Trunks said. "I know."

It took another couple of hours before Trunks and Marron left the apartment. When Trunks and Marron got back to the apartment, they realized that the apartment was really quiet.

**I'm sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter to come out. I kind of ran out of ideas for this story, but with one chapter left I should be able to come up with something. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song _There Goes My Life._

Song : _There Goes My Life _by Kenny Chesney.

**song **"talking"

_**There Goes My Life**_

It had been several years since his daughter had moved out. He was nervous and had been since Madison's call last night.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Marron asked as she walked into the living room.

"I'm just making sure that everything is clean."

"You have cleaned already. Madison won't care if there is dust or if the apartment looks a little messy."

"But I do."

Marron smiled. "It does show."

"I'm glad."

After about twenty minutes, there was a knock on the door. Trunks got up and walked toward the door. It took a few moments before he opened the door.

"**I love you, baby, good-bye"**

"Hi Madison." Trunks said as he looked at the man that stood next to his daughter. "Come on in."

Madison quickly hugged her father. "It is good to see you again." She pulled back from the hug and said, "This is my boyfriend, Stephen."

At this time, Marron walked over to the door and was shocked to see her step-daughter with a man. "Good afternoon, I'm Marron."

"Stephen." Stephen said as he shook hands with both Trunks and Marron. "It is nice to meet both of you."

"You too." Marron turned and walked back into the apartment. She was glad that she finally got to see Madison.

"Please come in." Trunks watched his daughter and her boyfriend walk into the apartment. "Can I get anyone anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." Stephen said.

"No, I'm fine." Madison said as she sat on the couch. "How has everything been with you two?"

Trunks sat in the recliner and said, "Everything is great. Capsule Corp has been doing well."

"That's good." Madison was extremely nervous about having bought her boyfriend home. "I talked to Pan a couple days ago."

"How is she doing?" Marron knew that Madison missed her best friend, but she was glad that they were at least talking.

"She is doing good." Madison smiled. "Apparently Ubuu finally proposed a few days ago."

"It's about time." Trunks stated. "How long have they been dating?"

"At least five years." Madison laughed. She was glad for the subject change. It at least took some of the pressure off. "I'm just glad that he proposed."

"I think we all agree on that." Marron said.

After a few minutes of silence, Trunks asked, "So Stephen what do you do for a living?"

"Right now, I'm in Graduate School for Business."

"Really?!" Trunks was a little shocked, but he wasn't going to let it show. "Then is that where you met my daughter?"

"Dad!"

"What? I was just asking a question."

"It is an embarrassing question."

Stephen smiled and said, "Yes, sir, that is where I met her."

"How long have you two been dating?" Marron loved to embarrass her step-daughter.

"Almost two months now." Madison looked at Stephen and said, "It was funny how we met."

"How did you meet?" Trunks couldn't help but be curious about this.

"Well, remember a couple months ago when I called because my car wouldn't start?" Madison asked.

"Is this before or after you ran into Marron's car?"

"Dad!" Madison shrieked. She really wanted to forget about that. "This is after and besides that wasn't exactly my fault. She was parked in my spot."

Marron laughed. "We know."

"Anyway, Stephen helped me get my car started and we became friend. After about a week or two of being just friends he kissed me."

"What?!" Trunks was shocked and he didn't find that funny at all.

Marron sighed. She couldn't believe that after all this time he was still protective of his twenty-three year old daughter. "I think that is funny."

"We do," Madison stated, "and that is all that matters."

Before they knew it, two hours had passed. It upset Trunks that his daughter had to leave because all he wanted was for her to stay.

"You are going to come back and see me, right?" Trunks curiously asked. He wasn't sure why he felt like he wasn't going to see his daughter again.

Madison smiled and hugged her father. "Of course you will. I'll be back later in the week."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Madison quickly hugged her step-mother and said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

They watched Madison and her boyfriend leave. Marron wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I'll be alright Marron." Trunks said with a shaky voice.

"You don't sound alright."

"I just don't like her being gone from home like this."

"I know, but everything is going to be fine."

"I know."

"**There goes my life."**

It has been several months since Madison and Stephen had last been to her parents' apartment. When Marron heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened the door to see Stephen.

Marron was a little shocked to see him. "Good evening Stephen. What are you doing here? Because Madison isn't here."

"I know that she isn't here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I need to speak to you and Trunks about something."

"Come on in." Marron said as she moved out of the way. "Trunks will be home shortly."

"He doesn't have to hurry back."

"He called a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh…ok."

Marron was excited because she figured that there could only be one reason to why Stephen would be here by himself. "Please have a seat. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Stephen sat on the couch and said, "Water would be nice."

Marron nodded and walked into the kitchen. She couldn't help but be extremely nervous. When she bought the glass of water out for Stephen, she was Trunks walk through the front door. "Welcome home. We have a visitor."

Trunks frowned. "Who is it?"

"Stephen."

"What is he doing here?"

Marron shrugged. "He said he wanted to talk to us about something."

"Oh…ok." Trunks took off his suit coat and hung it up. "This could be interesting." He walked over to the living room and sat in the recliner. "It is nice to see you again."

"You too sir." Stephen couldn't help but be afraid of him. "I came to ask you something."

"What is it?" Marron asked.

"Don't be afraid to ask." Trunks stated.

Stephen nodded. "I want to ask you if I could marry your daughter."

Trunks was shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You want to marry Madison?"

"Yes, sir, I do." Stephen answered. All of the sudden he was afraid that he wouldn't be allowed to marry her.

"What are you going to do?" Trunks stated. "I want to make sure that my daughter will be well taken care of."

"Trunks…" Marron understood why her husband was acting like this, but figured that was something that he didn't need to know. So she decided to change the subject. "Stephen I'm very glad that you asked us first. I only have one question."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Are you sure that this is what you want? I only ask because you and Madison have only been dating for at least eleven months." Marron had to make sure that he was sure.

"I realize that we have only been dating for a short time, but I do love Madison." Stephen looked at Trunks and Marron. "If it helps, I'm not planning to get married right away. Personally, I would like an engagement of at least two years."

Marron smiled. "That is a good thing."

"How long was your engagement?"

Trunks looked at his wife and before looking back at Stephen. "About six months."

"Wow…that isn't long at all."

"No, it isn't," Trunks stated, "but Marron and I grew up together."

"I heard that he looked up to his girlfriend's parents because they had such a loving marriage.

Before either of them we aware of it, a couple hours had flown by. Stephen still had not gotten his answer. The three of them had been talking about various things from college to sports to what they should Madison for her birthday.

"I would hate to cut the evening short, but I would like to at least try to be home before Madison."

"Of course." Trunks watched Stephen stand up from the couch. "Stephen before you go I will allow you to marry my daughter."

"What?!" Stephen was surprised. "Thank you." He hugged Trunks only to quickly let go. "Thank you so much."

"Just promise that you will take care of my little girl."

Stephen smiled. "I promise."

Marron hugged Stephen and told him 'bye'. After he left, she turned to look at Trunks. "I have a serious question."

"What is it?"

"Should we invite Emily?"

Trunks shook his head. "I don't want to, but that should be Madison's decision."

"Your right." Marron wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "How long before your mother starts in on great-grandchildren?"

Trunks laughed. "Shouldn't that question be directed toward your parents too?"

"Good point."

"Marron?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think it will be before we are grandparents?"

"I don't know, but you just sounded like your mother."

"Shut up!" Trunks teased. "Madison is truly grown up now."

"Yeah, she is."

Trunks and Marron stood there in the living room holding onto each other. Neither one of them were exactly ready to believe that their little girl would be getting engaged.

"**There goes my life."**

It has been a couple years since Stephen had asked permission to propose to Madison. Today had been the rehearsal diner, which had been held at Bulma's house.

Trunks was glad to have his daughter home for one last night. When they walked into the apartment, he saw his daughter collapse on the couch. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked as he sat in the recliner.

"Yeah, I am." Madison smiled. "In my opinion, the wedding should have been a year and a half ago."

"That's because you wanted a short engagement."

"Of course I did." Madison looked at her father. "It's just that is has almost been three years since he proposed."

"But isn't tomorrow the three year anniversary of him proposing?" Marron asked as she sat in the other recliner.

"It is." Madison laid back down against the couch. "That is part of what makes it so special."

Trunks smiled. "That is special."

"Dad?"

Trunks turned on the television and said, "Yeah?"

"Do you think that she'll come tomorrow?"

Marron had been glad when Madison invited her birth mother to the wedding. She felt that Emily had a right to come see her daughter get married, even if Marron and Trunks didn't really like the idea. "Emily might come."

"We never did get reservation." Trunks really didn't want her there, but then again he hoped that she would at least come to see her daughter get married.

Madison looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:33 in the morning. "I'm going to go to bed." She got up off the couch and hugged both her parents. "See you guys in the morning."

"Good night sweetie." Trunks watched his daughter leave the living room. "What time do we have to get up in the morning?"

"Her hair appointment is at eleven…so I would think that between 9 and 9:30."

"Ok." Trunks looked at his wife and said, "I think we should probably go to bed too. Tomorrow is going to be a long, but exciting day."

"It will be." Marron got up out of the recliner and walked over to Trunks. "Let's go to bed. I wanna be able to be up before her."

"Why?"

"Because I think waking her up in the morning would be so much fun."

"Yeah, it will be."

With that said, Trunks followed Marron to their bedroom. As soon as they laid on the bed, they were fast asleep.

Trunks woke up to a loud clap of thunder. He opened his eyes to see that it was raining very hard. He sighed as he woke up his wife. "Marron wake up."

"Just let me sleep for a little longer."

"You're the one that wanted to wake Madison up."

"Fine." Marron opened eyes only to see the rain. "Tell me that I'm imaging it."

"Nope, it is really raining and there have been some thunder."

"It is suppose to be an outside wedding."

"Let's got wake her up so that I can get ready to go."

"Why are you leaving so early?"

"If my little girl wants an outside wedding, she'll have one."

Marron quickly kissed Trunks before getting out of bed. She put her robe on over her pajamas before walking to her daughter's room. She walked in only to find her daughter lying in her bed crying. "Madison what's wrong? Did Stephen call the wedding off?"

Madison shook her head no. "Rain…my wedding is ruined…why is it…r-raining?"

"I don't know." Marron sat on her daughter's bed. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. Your wedding is not ruined."

Trunks walked over to the other side of the bed. "You are still going to have your wedding outside, even if it is with tents or umbrellas. I'll figure something out."

Madison sat up and said, "Really?! You would do that? I really really want an outside wedding."

"I'm going to try." Trunks kissed his daughter's forehead. "I'll see you later. Have fun getting ready."

"Ok. Bye."

Marron smiled when she realized that Trunks already had on jeans and a black t-shirt. "Good luck with figuring everything out."

"Bye."

When they were sure that Trunks had left, Madison and Marron started laughing. At least they got to laugh at something. It seemed to make that day a little better.

Before everyone realized it, it was 4:00 pm and that meant that it was time for the wedding. Madison couldn't help but be nervous. She began to really hate the rain. It had not stopped all day and was making her extra nervous. She calmed down a little bit when she saw Pan come into her old room.

"Are you ready?" Pan asked as she helped Madison put her veil on.

"I think so, but I'm nervous." Madison stood up and smoothed out her dress.

"Everyone is nervous before the wedding." Pan looked at Madison and said, "Even I was nervous when I married Ubuu."

"Good then I'm not the only one."

"Your not."

"Pan did my birth mother come?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh well, it was a long shot."

"I think it was brave of you to send her an invitation."

"Me too."

Trunks knocked on the door. He couldn't wait to tell Madison the good news. He walked into the room and said, "It is time."

Pan quickly gave Madison a hug before leaving the room.

"You look beautiful." Trunks was till in a little shock that his daughter was getting married. For some reason he saw that little girl his daughter use to be instead of the young woman she had grown up to be.

"Do you like my dress? Marron just finished it."

Trunks nodded. He knew that disaster that the dress had caused. He blamed it partially on Marron being so nervous, partially on the zipper that kept breaking, and partially on his daughter for being so fidgety. "Strapless was perfect."

Madison twirled in her white floor length strapless gown. "I think that simple look is more eloquent then just having a bunch of sequins."

Trunks laughed. "Sweetie, you're probably the only person who thinks that."

"Yep, I am."

Trunks pulled Madison's veil down in front of her face. "I think that we should probably go."

"Yeah, we should."

Trunks walked out of his daughter's room with her. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he said, "By the way, your wedding is still outside."

"What?!" Madison shrieked. "Really?!"

"I managed to find someone that let us use their tents on short notice."

Madison hugged her father. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you sweetie." Trunks walked his daughter over to the back door and said, "If you don't want to do this, I'll go out and tell everyone."

Madison smiled. "This is what I want. I wan to marry Stephen."

"Then we should go out there." Trunks walked his daughter down the isle and handed her to Stephen before sitting down next to Marron.

"Is everything ok?" Marron asked as she squeezed his hand.

"Everything is perfect." Trunks said with a smile.

Trunks knew that Madison wouldn't stray too far from her parents, but he also knew that he had to let her go to live her life with her husband.

"**Baby, good-bye."**

**That is the end of this story. I would like to thank everyone who sent in ideas and reviewed. I am sorry that there was such a wait for this chapter, but I hope that this long chapter made up for it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed telling me to update. I hope that everyone liked it. Thanks again. Bye!**


End file.
